SpidermanSailor Moon: Requiem For The Future
by km18fn7
Summary: Due to fan demand. the sequel is here! wittness another superpowered team up as Sailor Moon With Sailor Mars and your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman take on a new cosimic god powered Electro and just wait till you see SailorCarnage and the new Venom?


Killa-mo 187 and Itaihoshi Presents:

A story that would please Stan Lee and Naoko Takeuchi

Spider-man/Sailor Moon 2:

Requim For The Future.

Writting/Ploting/Brainstorming: Km 187 and Itaihoshi

Sailor Moon Created by Naoko Takeuchi

Spider-man Created by Stan Lee And Steve Ditko

Venom Created by David Michelinie, Mike Zeck, And Todd Mcfarlane

Carnage Created by David Michelinie And Mark Bagley

As we left off..

Queen Baryl succombed to her urges to defeat sailor moon by going off her rocker and captured The Watcher Utau and merged the sailor moon universe with the Marvel Universe and created to cause havoc thinking her arch nemisis Sailor Moon was no longer. After a quick battle with The Amazing Spider-Man sent baryl and the webhead to the sailor moon universe right to sailor moon who was in a losing battle with one of the webslingers deadilist of foes... Venom. After joining forces and taking out baryl and venom. Spidey and Sailey found themselves alone to face the mega powerful demonlord Guroga. And with the help of the Amazing Cat Luna and The Master Of Magatisem Magneto Spider-man and Sailor Moon were able to defeat Guroga and setting everything back to normel...or so we think. now strap in True Belivers as we bring to you the 2nd of the 3 part trilogy of a non stop super powered action thriller. packed with thrills and chills. more suspence than you can shake a web covered staff at and of corse. non stop web spinning magical power action!

The Cast!:

Spider-man/Peter Parker: The Star

Sailor Moon/Serena (Usagi) Tsukino: The Other Star

Luna: The Cat that even Felix would love! (Note: Felix The Cat was allover spider-man from boxers to coffie mugs, jelly jars, and even a box of donuts during Todd Mcfarane's runs in Amazing Spider-man and his own 15 issue run in Spider-man. -KM-)

Sailor Mars/Raye (Rei) Hino: The Supporting Actress...with a big suprise for everyone else.

Venom/Eddie Brock: The Supporting Actor...with a even sicker suprise!

Carnage/Cletus Kassady: Wait till the start of the story where Carnage leads of into...

J. Jonah Jameson: Owner/Publisher of the Daily Bugle. soon to be the more reliable newspaper in this story.

Electro/Max Dillon: The Shocking first of our 2 major villians.

The Second Villian: We won't revail this one till later on...so shocking!

Uatu The Watcher: The everso watchful being watching all universes.

Mysterio/Quenten Beck: Due to this not being tied with any events. Beck is alive and well...not so much as well but he's alive.

Wolverine: Makes a quick Cameo.

"REQUIEM FOR THE FUTURE"

Chapter One: When Worlds Collide..Forever.

'Sailor Moon Universe: The Tsukino Residence'

Serena: 'daydreaming of her and spider-man' oh if only.

Luna: Are you still thinking about him?

Serena: 'sighs' yea. i can't help it. who would'nt fall for someone like that. driven to superheroism after his uncles death by a criminal's gun where he could've stoped it long before. oh what responbility he has with his powers. help others before himself. who would'nt want a man like that?

Luna: not even if he was a friendly neighborhood spider-cat. i would'nt even think of it that way 'lays down ontop of a copy of the daily bugle she grabed from the marvel universe' this jameson dude is right. spider-man is a wall crawling menace. aside from a kiss stealer.

Serena: you're just jelious 'smirks' i better get ready for school. 'gets dressed'

Raye: 'bangs on the door' serena! open up! you gotta get out here! it's insane!

Serena: let me look. 'looks' omigod! it's happening again!

Raye: what do you mean?

Serena: universes are molding again!

Raye: you're weird. anyways. it's sent buildings falling down and our friends. they're..they're.

Serena: no. they can't be! theres no way they can be de-

Luna: MOVE IT YOU TWO! 'runs making both girls run'

'entire house falls down'

Serena: MY FAMILY! 'starts to tear up'

Raye: oh serena..it'll be ok 'hugs'

Serena: 'hugs looking up' IT'S HIM IT'S HIM!

Raye: who?

Serena: 'points up' it's him! my dreamboat!

Raye: what is it with you and boys who hide behind masks? sheesh.

'upwards in the marvel universe'

Mysterio: with worlds being turned upside down, inside out, and merging with god knows what worlds I Mysterio will finnaly get my day! 'starts firing lasers and growing taller'

Spider-Man: 'swings and fires webs at mysterio' how many times do i gotta kick the tar outta you before you learn your lesson beck? You tried this before and you didn't make your presense known that well (note: Read Amazing Spider-man #311 to see what happend -KM-)

Mysterio: you won't stop me this time spider-man. after all. with this destruction thats coming. it'll finnaly be my day.

Spider-Man: 'fires impact webbing at mysterio making him normel size and traped in webbing' you were saying beck? how come everytime you all claim to say u are unstoppable. i am now the one who's---'spider sense' spider sense tingling 'looks towards queens' OH NO! 'swings away'

Mysterio: HAHAHA. ONCE I BREAK FREE SPIDER-MAN I WILL DESTORY YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL AND THIS TIME I WO--uhoh 'gets a giant rock planted in his head'

Spider-man: 'swings home' AUNT MAY! NO IT CAN'T BE! 'swings to his house which is no longer there' i failed again...another one is gone becuase i could'nt be there. 'looks' oh no. the whole blocks gone that means..oh no..'swings around' better find some survivors. aunt may would've told me to if she knew i was spider-man.

'downtown buried in 10 tons of rocks'

Carnage: GREAT. I BREAK OUTTA RAVENCROFT AND SECOND I GET OUT I GET PLUMBLED WITH ROCKS! CAN'T SHAKE FROM..IT 'reverts to Kassady'

Cletus Kassady: at least i died on the outside...'dies'

Carnage Symboite: 'slides away'

'2 weeks later'

Raye: how are you going to even know what he looks like beyond the mask?

Serena: i took off his mask when we met and let's say he's cute in that geeky way (note: read last story -KM-)

Luna: thats what happens when hormones collide within 2 young people.

Raye: yep. but don't ask me. i am not boy crazy.

Serena: thats a laugh

Raye: now what is that supposed to me you b--

Serena: look! there he is! 'points to spidey'

Raye: he does'nt look like sp--

Serena: 'covers raye's mouth' shhhhh. he likes to keep that a secert!

Raye: ohhhhhh. than how do you know if it's him!

'infront of them'

Revrend: May Parker was one of the most kindest women in this whole planet. She dedicated her life by being as kind on to others as they were to them. she leaves behind her kind nephew mr. peter parker who will be in charge of her final requests.

Wolverine: She raised a great man in you bub. she is still watching over you. protecting you.

Peter Parker: 'looks down sad' you're right. I just wish i was there in time. maybe i could've--

Wolverine: if you let it eat you up parker than you would'nt be the hero. what should she say? what would your uncle say? 'walks away' if you need anything bub. just holler.

Peter: thanks wolvie.. 'looks at the graves of aunt may and uncle ben' you always told me uncle ben. that with great power comes great responability... i wish there was someone who could just slap me back to reali--

Serena: Peter?

Peter: 'looks' Moon? how did you get back here?

Serena: 'runs and hugs parker' i don't know what happend but i am sorry.

Peter: i just don't know anymore. aunt may was just a defenseless pawn into something i just don't know of yet. but with the thunder it could only mean one thi-- 'hears his phone ringing' excuse me 'picks up his cell phone'

Raye: he seems to be...different than what you said.

Serena: his aunt just died you idiot. how else would you act?

Raye: you're right serena. i am sorry.

Luna: ether way. you 3 now gotta help put a stop to this and bef--

Peter: well since you guys are new around here. you guys can come with me. just hide the cat.

Luna: I REFUSE TO BE HIDDEN!

Serena: that was mean peter!

Raye: i agree.

Peter: trust me. it'll be for the best. we're headin to the bugle

Luna: As in The Daily Bugle? i wanna meet Jameson! 'gets excited'

Peter: trust me. he won't like to meet you. he hates animals.

Luna: 'falls down'

'minutes later at the Daily Bugle'

Peter: hey robbie

Robbie Robertson: hey Pete. did ya bring those amazing photos from the devistation?

Peter: right here 'still sad'

Robbie: you know pete you could take some time off till you're all better. just don't tell jonah

Serena: would'nt his boss understand?

Raye: is he the slumlord of bosses?

Robbie: well not excat--

J.Jonah Jameson: 'Opens his door' PARKER!!!!!

Robbie: theres jonah now.

Peter: what is it JJ?

Jameson: PARKER! WHERE ARE THOSE PHOTOS OF THE DEVISTATION THAT HAPPEND 2 WEEKS AGO!? WE'RE THE ONLY NEWSPAPER STILL STANDING AND OUR READERS WANT THE TRUTH!

Peter: robbie has em

Robbie: yea. parker took all the pho-

Jameson: 'takes em' GOOD GOOD. CRAP CRAP. 'sees a pic of spider-man battling mysterio' HERES THE WORSE ONE! 'throws it at robbie' THROW IT AT THE FRONT PAGE. TITLE IT "MASKED MENACE AND WASHED UP HOLLYWOOD STUNTMAN DESTORY CITY!" IT'LL SELL COPIES

Robbie and Serena: JONAH HE'S NOT A MENACE!

Jameson: ROBBIE. WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE WITH PARKER!?

Peter: they're..um um

Raye: we were ms parkers nurses before the tragic events. we were on our way to work when it happend. so sad. 'is sad'

Jameson: sorry for your loss parker. and these 2 broad's jobless ventures BUT THIS IS A NEWSPAPER NOT A SYMPANY HOTLINE! YOU WANT A GREEVANCE PAYMENT? GO OUT THERE AND TAKE PICTUES! I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING THATS GOING ON OUT THERE. THE DAILY BUGLE WILL HAVE THE STORY FIRST BEFORE ANYONE ELSE AND YOU GOT 25 MINUTES TO START WORK!

Peter: JJ..i-

Serena: but his aunt just died.

Luna: 'pops out the bag' JONAH! I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN! PLEASE SIGN THIS PHOTO!? OH GOD I LOVE YOU!!

Jameson: A...CATTTTTTTTTT! 'walks into his office and slams the door' BY THE WAY PARKER FOR THAT LIL STUNT YOU GOT 2 MINUTES!

Luna: i am no longer a fan.

Robbie: you guys might want to get outta here before jonah blows a fuse.

Peter: more like we should go before mount JJ explodes.

'outside'

Raye: so what kind of ideas are there?

Serena: i would put a comlink for the rest of the scouts to get here but this whole tragic thing took them all out while at school. we were lucky enough to excape alive.

Peter: yea. same here. wolverine and myself are but a small handful of survivors left. i put a page out to the fantastic four but they were called to space to stop an interglatic problem. most of the avengers are gone as well. Wolverine gathered the remaining X-Men up to search for the remaining survivors in the major distaster areas. he gave me some info he found earler today at my aunts funreal. something about the lighting that can strike at anytime. it can only mean one thing.

Serena: it can't be the thunder armor of the legendary man-sailor. that was locked away at queen baryl's palace. only person that could get it is someone who can use raw electric powers with his own fingers.

Peter: theres only one person i know that can do that...Electro.

'Sailor Moon Universe..Above Earth'

'Where it should be a time of peace has turned into a tragic tale. and in this case. it's just about to get a little more worse. just flying over the planet enjoying his newfound powers after eating a super powered being'

Venom: 'flies into sm's earth' first we thought it was a joke. but now we know what happend. after we ate queen baryl's brains. we gained all her powers (see last story -KM-) now we can get our perfect revange on Parker and that blonde who was with him! beware. VENOMS BACK AND WE'RE BADDER THAN EVER!

Next Chapter: Enter Comsic-Venom


End file.
